All Hallows Eve Part 2~~
by Tigerlilly
Summary: This is part two to All Hallows Eve part 1. (I said to-to!) Duh, Anyway, this one isn't as gross as the other one. This one has the charactors names. Now you read. Me go. R&R...


All Hallows Eve

Part: Two

By: Tigerlilly T.

A/N:~) Hi everyone! I hope that you liked the introduction to this story! Creepy huh! This part probably won't be as gory though. I don't particularly like to right gory stuff but I just wanted to make the beginning bring attention to the story. Anyway, I've rambled on for too long. Here's the story! This part of the story has the character's names. I hope you like it! P.S. R&R!!!!

Ring! Ring! Sora's alarm clock rang. A large lump under the brightly colored quilt shifted and moved. "Uhhggh…" a small, muffled moan vibrated from beneath the folds. Sora reached her hand out from under the quilt; her head still completely covered. The hand that moved in the air searching for a surface until it felt the ringing alarm clock. The hand moved quickly across the wooden surface and bumped over the clock. Thud! "Uhh…" A mess of acorn, brown hair appeared. After stretching, Sora leaned over to retrieve the out of control clock. She slowly raised it above her head and sent it down crashing to the ground. The noise stopped. "Sigh." Sora sat back in her bed and gazed out at the many golden trees out her window. This was her favorite time of year. 

After getting ready, Sora fled down stairs and into the kitchen.   
"Bye mom, love ya, mom!"

She continued to go straight for the door. 

"Sora. Wait! You almost forgot your lunch! And your hat, and your coat and your backpack! Why are you in such a rush today?"

Sora began to gather her things. "I woke up late today and were going to go on a field trip this morning. I don't want to be left behind!"

"What do you mean, left behind? If you leave now and walk at a slug's pace you'll be there in time! Plus, I've never seen you excited for a field trip in your whole life! What makes this one so special?"

"Oh, we're taking a trip down to the old murder mansion, you know, the one down in the woods near the school. Oh, man! It's going to be so, cool! And what a time to go when it's just near Halloween! Mimi and I were going to try to get lost on purpose! I heard that that place is like a maze!"

"Well, don't do anything stupid. You don't want to get in any trouble."

"O.K…" Sora slipped on her coat and put on her stripped, blue and purple matching gloves and hat. Then she rushed out the door. 

"Bye mom!"

"Wait! Sora! You almost forgot your lunch!"

"Thanks mom! Bye!" Sora rushed out the door. 

"Bye! Stay out of trouble! Boy, what is with that girl and Halloween?

Outside, Sora climbed up upon her bike and started down the leave-covered sidewalk. She was so excited about the day ahead of her. The mystery of the old murder mansion has been around for years and no one has completely solved the case. Just the thought of it tickled her mind. "Well, the guy who did it is probably dead now anyway." Sora thought to herself. She put her mind at rest. 

Sora sat anxiously at her desk as she awaited the time to come when they were to leave on their first real exciting fieldtrip. 

"Alright, class. Settle down. Now, we have to leave at 8:30 and it is already 8:16. I'm hoping this will give us time to pick a partner to stay with in the mansion at all times."

"Mimi." 

"Sora, sweety. It's not time yet, please be patient."

Sora quietly tried to settle down.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, You must stay with your buddy at all times. If one of you has to go to the bathroom then your buddy must go and wait for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes." The entire class replied.

"Now, (The teacher looked towards Sora) Now you may pick your buddy."

Mimi and Sora both stood up and followed towards the front of the room where all the other students were gathering. Suddenly, the teacher raised her hands to grab the class's attention. 

"Attention class! It looks as if David does not have a partner. Wait, here's a spot."

The teacher moved towards Mimi and Sora and put David next to Sora not noticing that Mimi was her buddy. 

"Oh, and Mimi. Hum… Ah! How about you go over there."

"What?" Sora was almost surprised? Was Mrs. Tachi trying to split them up?

Sora's thoughts changed when she looked over at David. For she had always thought that her was cute. 

"Hi. I'm David." David reached out his hand.

"Huhhih, hi…" Hesitating, she reached out her hand as their palms touched. 

"Hi, I'm Sora." She said with a sort of invisible gleam in her eyes.

From a distance Tai, watched with a sense of jealousy. He had always had a crush on her. And she knew it. 

"Well, I guess we're going to be searching the mansion together."

"Ya. I guess so." Sora replied.

Mimi moved toward Sora and touched her shoulder, moving her away from David. 

"What do you think you're doing? Stop flirting and talk to Mrs. Tachi about switching us! " She whispered.

"Come on Mimi, don't have a cow. It's fine. Plus, I'm sure that even if I ask her she'll say no. You know how she is."

"Oh, BS. You just want to flirt with your lover boy. Which I might add is only going to break your friendship up with Tai!"

"Oh, come on Mimi. Your over reacting. Tai's a big boy. He can handle a little spark of jealousy."

"Man Sora, why do you always have to go nuts when ever a cute guy talks to you?!"

Sora just ignored her and took her place besides David.

The old squeaky bus rolled up and over the dirt road towards the woods. Inside, Sora was slipping down and out of her seat with ever joilt. Mimi sat beside her. 

"Man, Mimi! This is going to be so great!"

"Sure. For you at least! I have to be in a noise-bleed group."

"Well at least I'm having fun. You should try it yourself sometime."

"Hey, come on. I'm still your best friend. I can never be completely depressed when I'm around you."

"Well, that's just my gift!"

A/N:~) Well, how was it… O.K., good, great, the best thing you've ever heard? Well, the only way that I can know is if you Read and Review. Down right there in that little box down there. I hope that you don't have trouble finding it. Cause if you do, then well, then I'm sorry, you're an idiot. Well, go ahead and prove me wrong. Bye bye! Ciao~! Tigerlilly Tachenouchi 


End file.
